User talk:X~Calibur95
|} Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Dawn of War/Avatar! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Mira Laime Naming It appears to be the naming convention used here, but I agree that it's pretty confusing and disorganized. The admins here have been inactive for quite some time, so if you want to go ahead with renaming, you have my support. As it stands, I've run across articles - mainly character articles - that follow an "all expansions on one page" format, while other units have separate pages. My personal preference would be to have all the expansions for a subject on one page. Let me know what you decide ;) And thanks for taking the initiative! Raylan13 (talk) 16:13, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Bcrat Due to your desire to help here, your successful history on other sites, and the fact the current admin team has been absent for quite a while - would you be interested in becoming bureaucrat for the site? Raylan13 (talk) 16:09, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Administrator offer Hi there, Just got your message about an offer of being an administrator. I'm flattered! And yes, I would be interested; what rules do you have on being one? Kiljaedenas (talk) 23:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :@Kiljaedenas: Being an admin is quite simple: their primary job is to maintain the wiki. Admins are different from average users in that they can undo unwanted edits easier than other editors, can delete or protect pages and can block troublesome users if needed. This is done to minimize the effects of spam or vandalism. More information can be found here. Adminships are generally rewarded after receiving positive feedback from other users on pages like this. As such, anyone can apply. However, since there is almost no one around here besides me, I can just give that to you immediately. All you have to do is ask, its that simple. General guidelines across Wikia are often found in pages like this, but they are not well documented on this wiki. This place unfortunately does not have a history of well established policies unlike in other wikis with a much larger community, which is something I hope to improve in the near future. You may use this page as reference if you are interested, however, as the guidelines on that page is intended for a different wiki, I do not expect everyone here to know that stuff. :Fair enough, and I've seen quite a range of policy sets from rather lax to far too strict. I think this Wiki should be a bit more relaxed but not completely free-for-all. I'll keep upgrading articles as best I can. :Kiljaedenas (talk) 15:53, October 29, 2017 (UTC) DOW III mission list Hey, is there a campaign mission list for DOW III hiding somewhere I haven't noticed yet? Kiljaedenas (talk) 16:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) DOW I unit page consolidation Due to the massive amount of similarities on units in the four different DOW I games, do you mind if I start consolidating those into single pages instead of the massive amount of repetition we have? I.e., we have four different Eldar, Space Marine and Ork pages alone; the only races within the DOW I set that aren't repeated are the Dark Eldar and Sisters of Battle. I'd parse down the overview pages of the races in their respective games, add unit links and some brief notes on changes between the versions, but detailed tactical analysis of each unit would be in their own pages with notes on the differences between the expansions (whatever few there are). Sound good? Kiljaedenas (talk) 19:43, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :@Kiljaedenas: Absolutely! I'm all for consistency. I would like to comment that DOW faction pages aren't the only ones with the problem; some unit or building pages are repeated as well, such as Dawn of War/Predator and Soulstorm/Predator. In fact, I had plans to do that myself, however, I noticed that a lot of pages here lack content so my current focus is on content creation. This is to attract more readers & editors. Now that you're admin, moving many pages will be a lot easier. Also, speaking of moving pages, I have planned on changing the current naming system. This will make linking pages & searching stuff easier. Which title format do you think is the best? :#Dawn of War #/Unit or Building name (current version) :#Unit or Building name/Dawn of War # :#Unit or Building name (Dawn of War #) (examples can be found here) Option 1 is what I've usually seen. We can also use the brief-link form like Ooh Shiny Tank (that's just an example) for a cleaner appearance when someone is reading it. So that I know the scope given what you mentioned on my chat earlier, you said you only had the first DOW game? Do you mean the very first one, none of the expansions? I've beaten all of the DOW I games (though not with every race in Soulstorm), the first DOW II game, I've played (but not beaten) Chaos Rising and have not done Retribution, and have just recently beaten the DOW III campaign. Plus I did Battlefleet Gothic/Armada (though the campaign kind of sucks), so I've seen a good spread of what they use. Kiljaedenas (talk) 12:27, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Current main focus You have any preference for what I mainly focus on for the moment? Should I crunch through some DOW III stuff first like the campaign missions and unit info, or help consolidate the DOW I stuff? Kiljaedenas (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :@Kiljaedenas: Since I don't have DOW II or III, I can only focus on stuff on DOW up to Soulstorm. The Wiki would be better off if I just focus on the renaming & moving for the DOW I pages. You can certainly help out, though, I think it would be better if you focus on the DOW III stuff for now since you probably know more about DOW III than I am. :Noted. I'll focus my main efforts on DOW III then :Kiljaedenas (talk) 19:28, November 1, 2017 (UTC)